Game Guide by Nankho
Chronicles of Herenvale(CoH) is a browser based RPG with gameplay ranging from Single Player to PVP. There are 3 main focuses of play, Questing (single player), Raiding (cooperative competition), and PVP. Your character can participate in any of these activities, depending on your progress in the game. To customize your character there are 4 main stats and 2 resource pool stats. The 4 main stats are Strength, Speed, Knowledge, and Fortitude which can affect your performance in Questing and in PVP. The 2 resource pool stats are Energy and Stamina both are used like fuel to determine how many things you can do per game session. The 2 resource stats regenerate at a rate of 1 point for every 3 minutes or 20 points/hour, both pools are refilled upon the completion of a level. There are also 2 forms of money in the game Gold and Platinum. Gold is the in game free currency which allows you to buy some items from the market. Platinum is the Premium Currency in the game which allows the purchase of the best items in the game, Platinum is generated in game but is also purchasable with real money. --- Most Common Newb Questions The Guide will first describe each of the gameplay systems. 1.) Questing (Single Player) Questing is basically following the linear storyline of CoH, which is organized into Books and Chapters. To begin questing just select the Questing button, and you will be taken to where you left off, or to Book 1 Chapter 1. From there you will see a Red Star, which indicates your current available quest. The activities you can perform in Quests are directly influenced by your players current stats, and the activities cost Energy to perform. Stamina is not involved in questing. Once you have opened a chapter you will see the activity you can perform. You will also see a health bar with a refill button, and a box describing the activity.. There will also be an button located in the upper portion of the window with a price listed in energy. Generally only 1 stat is active at a time during quests. All stats behave like weapons, and increasing the stat will increase your maximum "damage" to the activity. The one exception is Attacking, which also factors in your current equipped weapon damage. All activities have a base damage range of (minimum) to 5 (maximum), as you increase your stat value, you will also increase the maximum damage you can do for that stat. The minimum damage is nearly unchanging, so the damage you will do during quests will vary greatly. Certain activities will cause you to receive Damage to your Quest HP, this damage is for questing only and can only be healed by using the "Refill" button. The least expensive "Refill" is the first one you see for 50gp. The price of the refill increases as you progress, but the rewards from questing scale with the cost so buying refills should never be an issue.'' Note: if you are being cheap, even after the completion of Book 1 Chapter 1 (B1C1), you may return to it and refill for 50gp as long as you do not advance the quest level of Book 1 to adventurer.'' Increasing the damage you do to an activity, really has no benefit to your gameplay other than speeding up the completion of it, with a stat of 0 an activity may take 10 attempts to complete, but if the stat were 50 it might take only 4-5 attempts. But in the end you end up in the same place. The Types of Activities are as follows: Attacking (Strength + Weapon Damage) Dodging (Speed) Talking (Knowledge) Resting, Camping, Travelling (Fortitude) The most common activity will be attacking, so a quest build would possibly focus more on Strength. Even though questing is single player it is still important as all of the content in the game is unlocked by completing Quest line. Each Book can be redone and repeated by advancing the quest level of the book after completion. Note': Always start the Next Book BEFORE repeating the last. As the button to start the Next book is located in the last chapter of the previous book. If you repeat a book, access to that button will disappear until you finish it again. 2.) Raiding (Cooperative Competition) Raids are designed to be large battles, where a Raidmaster spends gold or platinum to "launch" a raid against a particular boss. Each boss raid lasts for around 72 hours, and many players can join the raid at the same time. The main attraction to doing raids are the rewards, as they are the most lucrative activity in the game as a source of gold/craftys/plat/items. However the XP gain from raiding is low. '''''Your stats have no effect on raid performance. Raid performance/damage is done during an active raid by attacking with one resource point or "Berserk"ing with additional resource points. Berzerks are simply a bunch of single attacks done all at once. Since the variance of any single attack is very wide, Berserks will look stronger than individual attacks because the collection of hits in a Berzerk will tend to hit your average damage rather than the extremes. Berzerks Start out costing 5 resource points in Tier 1 raids, and maxing at 30 energy for any other energy raid and 20 stamina for a stamina raid. Each book has unique raid bosses each with different noteable rewards/crafties: Book 1: : Barrg (energy), drops Eye of the Jackal (GUS) : Sorivun (stamina), Eye of the Jackal, Dark Sister : Grax (stamina), pieces of the Illumitasa Defender (neat looking shield) : Polidoras (energy), pieces of the Arm of Polidoras (only +fort item in game) : Corvinus (free/energy), Free Boss upon completion of Book 1, 20k hp Book 2: : Morduun (energy), pieces of the Gierdon Ultra Shot (GUS) : Nyx (stamina), GUS parts, Fiends Plate, Claws of Terror : Princess Valta (free/energy), Book 2 End Boss, 200k hp Book 3: (Note': must be above level 40 to join) : Dorgar (energy), runes to create the Worrock Armor set : Ssyth (stamina), runes, slisk fang and slisk hide for the Slisk Vanquisher Item Set : Marras (free/energy?), Book 3 End Boss, 800k hp ?? Your Actual damage done in a Raid is determined by the maximum damage of your own weapons, any +raid damage bonus items equipped by your character, weapon equipped normal allies, weapon equipped Platinum(bought) allies, scrolls and +supply for generals(Tier 4). How all those things add up is complex so i will generalize how the system works. First the system looks at your character and looks at your equipped weapons MAX damage and does a damage roll. Then the system looks at your Normal Allies, and automatically equips them with any free weapon in your inventory automatically ordered and equipped highest damage to least. The system then does the same for the Platinum Allies. It then adds all of that damage together and adds any +supply damage % from your generals(Tier 4). That total is then increased by any +raid damage % bonus you get from equipment. If there are any scrolls active they will be added on as well. And all of that mish mash gets you to a damage number. So what is the most effective way to increase raid damage? Simple, Allies. The easiest way to get normal allies is to join raids, and then look on the list of attackers whom are low level, look at their profile pages and then invite them to be your ally. If you do this every raid, you should have all 150 normal allies in 3-4 days. Starting with the Normal Allies, you will be able to increase you damage by first getting the Maximum 150 normal allies thru invites and then equipping them with any weapon. the better the weapon the more damage. Most people first equip their Allies with War Hammers, then they upgrade then to Kragspire Bolters. After the Bolters are the Book 2 Blade's of Agony (Boa), and finally in Book 3 the Slisk Warclub. Usually you won't ever sell any weapons, since it does not hurt for them to sit in inventory. One issue with the Normal Allies, is the following quote from Mososh on the Kongregate CoH Forum, "'''''The first five allies are the most important, then the next five, then the next ten, then the next ten, then the next seventy (up to 100), then the next 50 (up to 150). Most important means their damage is weighted more heavily than the next group."''' The Platinum Allies function similiarly to the Normal allies, except their damage weight is always equal to the first five normal allies''' no matter how many you purchase. so that means EVERY 5 platinum allies will hit with the SAME power as the first 5 normal allies. This is extremely powerful, at with Maximum Allies of both types (150 Normal Allies + 999 Platinum Allies) Fully equipped with Slisk Warclubs and proper scrolls may enable you to achieve a Big Boss Bash Berzerk of nearly 750,000 Damage. A normal player with only normal allies will top out around 15-20k damage per berserk. And as i was reminded, the actual damage range is very high with at least a 30% difference between lowest to highest Berzerks. How do i get the best Raid Loot? In order to get the best loot, you should follow the "Loot Helper" link underneath the attackers list during a boss raid. In the Loot helper you will see 3 categories: ---- Item Count: 0 - 5 = Maximum, damage needed is dependent on your characters level tier Max Item tier: None - Legendary = Maximum, damage needed is dependent on your characters level tier Bonus level: 0 - 7 = Maximum, is a percentage of total Boss HP. ---- Any numbers listed under "damage to next", mean how much damage do you need to reach the next step. The number of loot items, quality and probablity of good items are all determined by the amount of damage that you do to the boss. These numbers change as you progress in level mapped to your current tier: Tier 1 : Apprentice (levels 1-20),' Damage Needed for MAX Count/Tier' (2xMAX) - 5k Tier 2: Adventurer (levels 21-50), Damage Needed for 2xMAX - 25k Tier 3: Master (51-80), 2xMAX - 75k Tier 4: Legend (81+), 2xMAX - 200k The Bonus level '''is a modifier that improves the chance to recieve better loot. To reach each bonus level equates to the following: 1 = '''1%, 2 = 2%, 3 = 3%, 4 =''' 4%', 5 =' 5%', 6 = '''10%', 7 = 15% of total Boss HP. Also there are a few other modifiers which are Raidmaster, Max Damager, Raid Killer, Scrolls. The affect of achieveing any of these is unknown, but (Raidmaster, Max Damager, Raid Killer) seem to be worth more than Scrolls. Finally Achieving all of the bonuses listed NEVER guarantees, any good loot. It is common to MAX OUT the Loot Helper and get only 2 grey, 2 green and a blue. 3.) Battling and Challenges (PvP) Battling The PvP system currently consists of one on one battles which are accessed via the "Heroes" Menu and any players profile. Battling can net some of the best XP per point ratios (1 - 3xp per point of Stamina) in the game as long as you win. Losing does not hurt your character in any way other than pride. In fact losing can still be a rewarding experience, as occasionally the loser will be awarded 1 xp for the loss. The main resource for PvP is Stamina. If you feel like battling continuously, you never need to "watch" the battle as once the battle screen is shown the battle is already over. If you want to see the outcome, click the name of the person you are battling, and then on their profile page look at their streak, if its anything other than 0, you lost. You may keep doing this until the target loses 8 times, after which they will "retire from the battlefield". Within the Battle system there are limits, to discourage griefing. Even though there is no real penalty to losing, new people may be offended by being killed over and over. So every player has a minimum target level they can attack. For all players level 99 and under, you cannot attack any player 10 levels weaker than yourself. At level 100 you may attack players upto 20 levels weaker. At level 200 you may attack people 50 levels weaker. Finally at level 250, you may attack a player 100 levels weaker. However a lower level player can attack any higher level player they want. Challenges Beyond basic Battling, there is the"Challenge" system of competition where all challenge enabled players can fight. The goal is to be in the top 10 for the week in order to win Platinum. The Platinum awards are as follows: 1st(10 plat), 2nd(8 plat), 3rd(6 plat), 4th(4 plat), 5th(2 plat), and 6-10th(1 plat each). In the Challenge system you must first issue a challenge (5 Stamina cost), and then wait for your opponent to accept (5 stamina cost) the challenge. Then the rest of the fight functions like regular battling. If you win a challenge you are awarded with XP (8-12pts), some gold and +5 challenge score. If you lose you might get a point of xp and -3 to your challenge score. If you decline a challenge its -2 to your challenge score. Challenges do not count towards any active streak. Arenas Are rooms that any player can buy with gold, to allow people to fight each other. The fights are the same as normal battling except they use energy instead of stamina. At the end of life of the arena the top 3 finishers are awarded a small award in gold. The Arena Fights do not count towards any active streak. PvP Stats For both Battling and Challenges, your stats are very important. Unlike questing which uses the Raw stats to determine your power, the PvP system generates composite stats from your main stats to conduct the battle. Your current PvP stats can be seen thru the "PvP stats" link under your avatar, on the main profile page. The current PvP stats are(variables that modify stats): Left Dmg, base damage of the weapon in your left hand Right Dmg, base damage of the weapon in your right hand Dmg Bonus, Strength bonas added to each attack Health, Total Hit Points (Level, Fortitude) Abs bonus, Damage Absorbed by Armor (Armor value and level divided by er ????) Dodge Rtg, Composite dodge value which is compared to opponents Knowledge (Speed) Hit Bonus, Bonus to your chance to hit (Knowledge capped at 20%) Attk Bonus, Your ability to do multiple attacks compared to your opponents speed (Speed) So as you can see, all of the main 4 stats + the equipment you are using are important for success. At this time it seems that Speed is the most important stat, as it modifys both # of attacks and Chance to avoid attacks, so its good for both Offense and Defense. Then Knowledge and Strength are good, since you need to hit and when you do hit, it should be better than a paper cut. ' Fortitude' seems to be the weakest stat as it only adds HP, and whatever your Fortitude is, most of your HP will come naturally from your Level. Category:Player made Guides